Research has been performed which indicates that monkeys are sensitive to methanol poisoning whereas species, such as the rat, are insensitive. Research will be performed in order to determine the role of folate biochemistry in regulation of formate oxidation to carbon dioxide. Experiments will be designed and performed in order to evaluate how formate metabolism is regulated by 5-formyl tetrahydrofolate compounds. In addition, experiments will be performed in order to regulate the oxidation of formate to carbon dioxide using other substances which may regulate the folate biochemical pathway. These include thyroid hormone, methionine and dietary deficiencies, such as Vitamin B12 deficient diets, methionine deficient diets and combinations.